Alien Inventions
This is the third episode of the second season of the series. Summary Plot This is the episode script as recorded from the main Chat: Episode Intro :*PLEASE DO NOT TALK OR ELSE YOU WILL GET KICKED!* *''' :' "Okay then" *' :' "Last time" *' :' "On TOTAL DRAMA ROLEPLAY" *' :' "We put our super hero teams to good use" *' :' "In an epic SUPER HERO CHALLENGE" *' :' "It was all the Avengers vs. the Justice League" *' :' "In the end..." *' :' "The Justice League turned out to be better" *' :' "So yeah, the Heroes then lost" *' :' "and got eliminated" *' :' "So today we will have another challenge" *' :' "Remember that every day will be based upon a movie genre..." *' :' "So guess what today's genre is..." *' :' "Find out RIGHT NOW" *' :' "On" *' :' "Total" *' :' "Drama" *' :' "ACTION! :D" Pre-Challenge :'*OKAY YOU CAN TALK*''' * : *sigh* * : "I want pancakes for dinner" * : "Whats up Trent?" * : *hides face* "Hey..." * : *glares at Scott* * : *goes to dining hall, still in my black widow costume* * : "YEA!" * : "I wonder what's for dinner?" * : *sleeping, snoring* * : *in conf* "I had this dream where Owen farted on me..." *shudder* *''' :' "Okay then today's movie challenge will be ALIENS" * : *jumps on everyone* *' :' "Everyone meet me at the cafeteria" * : Aliens... EEP!" *goes to cafeteria* * : "MY PEOPLE GO TO CAFETERIA" :'*SCENE SWITCHES TO CAFETERIA*''' * : "Who's hungry?" * : "ME!" * : "ME!" * : "ME!" * : "ME!" * : *in my sexy black widow costume :3* * : "That Blonde Girl, Dakota should be happy that she ain't here..." * : "Today we will have eggs" * : "Eggs?" * : "But not just any eggs" * : "They are ALIEN EGGS!" * : "Alien eggs? WHAT?" * : "Eeeesh!" * : "mmmmh" * : "I'm vegetarian" * : "We aren't gonna eat them though" *''' :' "So yeah, Chef, what's up with those eggs?" * : "I'm vegetarian, me too Dawn" *' :' "Show them what you really got for lunch" * : "THEY ARE GONNA HATCH!" * : "Que son esos?!" * : *gasps* Challenge 1 *' :' "Fine then the challenge will be to get some alien eggs" * : "AND... HERE THEY ARE..." *Throws eggs at everyone* *' :' "Those eggs that Chef gave you are very big" * : "ewww aliens eggs" *' :' "The first team to take those eggs to mama alien wins" * : *hatches it* *' :' "Mama Alien is located at the Sci-fi movie set" *' :' "So yeah, BUT WATCH OUT" * : "Okay. This isn't heavy... At all." *' :' "Those aliens have invented new ways to discover people" *' :' "If the aliens find you that you stole their eggs, then they will abduct you! :D" * : "Whoaah" *' :' "So yeah" * : "uh oh" * : *in conf* "They were SLIGHTLY heavy... SLIGHTLY..." *' :' "Ready for your first challenge?" * : "Does this also mean the have to shape shift to your best friend to catch you?" *' :' "The first team to take those eggs to mama alien wins" *' :' "Ready?" * : "YEAH!" *' :' "Set?" * : "yep" * : "yep" * : "yep" *' :' "ACTION :D" * : *runs with egg* * : *runs to set* *' :' "Mama Alien is located at the Sci-fi movie set" * : "So many studios" * : *Blubbers grabs* " Hotstuff...f..f.f" * : "Ahhhhh!!!" * : "She is in one of these." * : "Oh no... Al's got... Wait it's Alejandro" * : *runs past Al!* * : *runs fast as possible* * runs with Owen* * : *throws Al far away* "UGLY!" * : "Mmh Dawn can I kisses you?" * : "Ayudame! Help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" * : *laughs* * : "The sci-fi studio is miles away!? UUUUUUGGHHHHH..." * : *watches Al fly past her* "Oooh!" *cringes* * : *floats* * : *hears Gwen crying for help* * : *runs with Owen and Izzy* * : "Not now Gwen!" * : "This is way easier" *and zooms ahead* * : "Aah, Dawn an aliens help!" * : "HE ISN'T GONNA BE UGLIER THAN ME! That's really sad... I can stand tall... well not literally..." * : *runs past a studio* * : *saves * * : "Gwen's voice is more deeper!" * : *gets up* "Que malo... ugh..." * : "Yes Dawn! Thanks for saving me!" * : "You are welcome Cody" :) * : *storms around, grabs Dawn* "Ooooh" * : "Gwen!? STOP IT!" * : "oh ummmm, help!" * : "THE MAMA!!!" * : *stomps towards Trent* "MMUHAHHA!" * : *runs past it* * : Don't worry Dawn! *kicks in the groins and saves * * : "THE NEST!!!" * : "Thanks!" * : "Glad to return the favor Dawn" :) * : "OMG!" * : "Almost there..." * & : *grabs eggs and runs* * : "DIE!!! DIE!!!" * : *puts egg in sci-fi set* * : *puts it in nest* * & : *puts the 5 eggs in the nest* * : *puts egg in nest* * : "Hurry up guys!" * : *runs* "I'm here! Thank you mother alien." *puts egg in nest* * : *puts egg in nest* * : "Hey Dawn, can I kisses you?" * : *RUNS OFF WITH HER NEST, CHUCKING OUT ALL THE EGGS* *' :' "HEROES WIN" * : "Auuuughh..." * : "What?!" *' :' "They have the most eggs put in" * : "Hey Dawn, I really want to kiss you!" * : "ok Cody" :) * : *kisses * * : *kisses * * : *blushes* :) * : "Aah Dawn, you are so sweet!" :D *' :' "Also and are starting a little romance here... :P" * : "Oooh..." * : "Where are all my teammates?!" * : *conf* "Someone cost the challenge for us, they need to PAY! ow..." * : "I mean ugh!" * : "Yep we are a couple, right Dawn?" * : *conf* "Wow, I loved the kiss so much!" * : "Me too, Dawn!" *' :' "Romance means good views :D" * : *in conf* "What did I do?" Intermission *' :' "Okay then , and the rest of the HEROES are safe!" * : "Yea!" * : "Yes!" *kisses Dawn* * : "Trent, where is Eva?" *' :' "But that is not all" *' :' "I am here!" * : "We win!" *' :' "BUT WAIT" * : "What is it now? *' :' "There is still something else" * : "BUT Wait? Hmm?" * : *hugs Cody* * : Oooo Dawn :) *hugs back* *' :' "YOU ALL HAVE TO ESCAPE" *' :' "FROM THE ALIEN PLANET" * : *making out with Izzy* * : "What" * : "Alien Planet?" * : "Yay! We won!" * : "Whaaat!?" * : "Let's go team!" * : Alien planet? Challenge 2 *' :' "Okay then" *' :' "You guys are all trapped inside an alien planet" *' :' "You all have to escape" *' :' "Before mama aliens EATS you ALIVE :D " *' :' "So yeah..." * : "Eats us? Alive? What?" * : "I have a question: Where is the rest of our team?" *' :' "There are two space ships located somewhere in this movie set" *' :' "Find that spaceship and you GET OUT" * : "Ahhh! I hate getting trapped!" * : "THE SPACE SHIP!" * : "I want to kiss you for luck" :) * : "Well Courtney is trying to convince everyone to vote you off... so..." * : "Ugh... a space ship, REALLY!?" * : *kisses Cody* * : *kiss Dawn again* * : "Ya Really" * : "Good luck, Dawn" * : :) * : "Luckily I am not claustrophobic" * : "You don't say?" *' :' "Is this a romance or a sci-fi? :P" * : ... * : "GET OUT means GET ELIMINATED!" * : "COME ON MEN! GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!" * : *making out with Izzy* * : *in conf* "With trying to eliminate ... I just wanna... YELL!" * : "Please stop Owen!" * : "Yay lets go team!" * : "Oh stop Izzy, I'm just in love with you" * : *runs off* * : ... * : ... D: * : *runs with Dawn* * : *kicks Owen in his bad spot* * : "Why are you all shocked?" * : "Sorry Izzy but I love you" * and : *runs* * : *runs* * : "What? With the Courtney and Scott thing?!" *runs after them* "WAIT!" * : *runs with Cody* * : "You make a good mate, Alejandro!" * : "You too..." *grin* * : *is past them* "Come on!" * : "THE ALIEN IS COMING!!!" * : "AHHH!" * : *grabs Trent* *' :' "Oh no!" * : "Run!!!" * : "eww!" *' :' "Hurry people!" * : *runs* "AAHHHH!" * : "AHHH! AL! SAVE YOURSELFFFF!!!" * : *looks at Trent* * : AHHHH!!! * : *runs* * : "Come come!" * : "OH NO NOT AL + TRENT!" * : *Grabs Izzy and eats her* * : "Ahhh!" * : "HEY ALIEN!" * : *runs away* * : *runs with Dawn* *' :' "Okay then the Villains are OUT" * : *eats Alejandro* *' :' "They have escaped" * : "Darn!" * : "Well... I Have, but sure we all have..." * : *opens Mama Alien mouth* "You stupido!" * : *cracks alien's neck* "Cha cha cha! Surpriiiiise..." *' :' "Okay then" *' :' "Since defeated the alien, he is now immune" * : "Yay!" *' :' "However, Heroes won last challenge so they are safe..." * : "Awww..." * : "Dawn, you are so beautiful" *' :' "Villains must vote someone out TONIGHT" * : "Wait, so Super Villains have to eliminate someone" * : "WE WIN!" * : *kisses dawn* * : "oh Cody" * : "Hey Al and Trent!" Elimination :'*SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY*''' * : "Hi" *''' :' "Okay Villains" * : "Courtney is trying to eliminate you... Darn" * & : "Yes! We won!" *' :' "Cast your votes" * : "I like you Dawn" * : "I like you too Cody" * : "COURTNEY IS TRYING TO ELIMINATE AL? WHAT?" * : *in conf* "Well, he deserves to stay... So does she... Sorry" * : *kisses Dawn* * : *kisses Cody* *' :' " and , STOP KISSING! :D" * : "ok!" * : "Ok sorry, Chris!" * : "I really want to go, but I cant vote!" *' :' "Okay people" *' :' " is immune!" * : "Phew..." * *smiles* *' :' " is immune cus he deeated the alien, remember? :D" * : *frowns* * : "Lucky I am not leaving..." * : "Shut it, Beth!" *' :' "Okay then" *' :' "Votes are in..." * : *conf* "Freaking Alien broke my leg!" *' :' "I will not count votes for " * : "La La La La La La La La La La La La La" *' :' "The following people are safe..." * : "I am safe? RIGHT? I BETTER BE SAFE!?" * : "You mean player?!" *' :' " " * : "YES, YES. YEAH" *' :' " " * : "The Z-man!!!" *' :' " " * : "WHAT JUSTIN?" *' :' " " * : "Heh heh..." *' :' " " *' :' " " * : "SAY DUNCAN ALREADY!" *' :' " " * : "What?" * : "I mean, good luck Duncan!" * : "YEA! AL is so going!" * : *gulp* * : *humminh* *' :' " " * : "What?" *' :' " " * : "Yes!" * : "How's cheating on me, Trent?" * : *claps* "Yay!" * : ... *' :' " " * : "Not Al..." * : "ooo BURN!" *' :' "Okay then that's it..." * : "Trent and Heather were close last season." * : "Oh no..." * : "I love you so much Dawn!" *' :' "And the person to go is..." * : "Now, what's happening?" * : "Not Al..." *' :' "is..." * : "High five, Owen!" * : Me too Cody :D * : *gulp* * : "IS???" * : *snuggles with Cody* * : *starts making out with Dawn* * : *high fives * *' :' "Wait" * : ? * : "ALEJANDRO!" * : "Just give Al his marshmallow!" *' :' "Let me see this" * : *kisses Cody* * : *kisses Dawn* * : "I'm sorry did you just say wait?" * : ? * : "What is wrong?" *' :' "Cody and Dawn kissing is SOOOO HOOOOTT!" * : "Wait? Huh? WAIT? Seriously McLame? WOW?" * : "WTF" * : *barfs* * : "BLECH! CHRIS!" *' :' "Yeah they are so cute together" * : *keeps making out with Dawn* * : "Ugh..." * : *barfs on McLame" * : "Oh man. Chris HURRY IT UP... Okay?" *' :' "Fine then" * : *glares at Trent* * : *stops kissing Cody* "GET ON WITH IT!" * : "Gah, would you hurry up Chris?" *' :' " GET THE HELL OUT" * : *glares at Heather* * : "ooohooooh" * : "What!?" * : "WHAT?" * : "But I love you Dawn" *' :' " YOU LOOOOSEE" * : "Dawn, do you like me?" * : "Alright! Scott and Duncan, don't trust her!" * : "WE have the whole season!" * : "Yes!" *walks over to Scott* "Good luck with your alliance now, Scott!" * : Yeah I guess so! * : "HOW DID THAT HAPPEN!" * *conf* "He left me for Gwen?! Why?" *cries* *' :' "Yeah, people still vote for Alejandro, even though he was immune, so yeah..." * : "Wow. Zoey is a crafty player... hmm" * : "I don't know" *looks at Zoey* "You!" * : "Heather!" * : Ha ha ha, bye bye Al Outro *' :' "Okay guys that's it" * : *winks at Al* * : "Trent didn't cheat on you YET!" * : "Bye bye Al, wonder what happened!" * : "I think Zoey should swap teams!" * : "What? Why?!" * : "Zoey! We all saw that wink!" * : "You... you..." *gets dragged out* * : "YES ZOEY IS A TRUE VILLAIN!" * : "What do you mean, there was something in my eye..." * : "Because you are now a villain" * : "I'm proud!" * : *looks at everyone looking at her* "What do you guys mean?!" :'*THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED*''' Trivia *Dawn and Cody started their relationship in this episode. Category:Episodes